A trip to Remember
by loz191
Summary: What happens when the characters from Twilight and the characters from Vampire go on a vaction in the same place? Will a fight break out or will there be peace? Read to find out.
1. One

**Ok peeps this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it.**

**This is based after breaking dawn and shadow-kissed but if Dimitri hadn't turned strigoi.**

**I hope you like it please review and tell me how I'm going.**

**Oh and a big thanks to my unofficial beta/ best friend Natasha' Mary without you I would seriously be lost**

**(BTW, for those of you who don't know POV means point of view)**

**Oh and I've set the chapters out in written numbers for 2 reasons.**

**Because it's how they do it in the Vampire Academy series and I like it better**

**Because I can't be bothered giving each chapter a different name**

**One**

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Nessie and we were listening to Edward play the piano. He was playing my lullaby when Renesmee asked if she could have a go.

"Sure sweetie." said Edward politely.

Nessie jumped onto Edwards lap and started perfectly reciting my lullaby. Edward and I clapped when she was done.

Suddenly Alice came racing into the room.

"Guess what?" Alice and asked and before we had time to respond Alice said "We're going to Maine for a vacation!"

I groaned. Renesmee walked up to me, jumped on my lap and started showing me images. She was wondering what a vacation was and why I dint like it.

"Um...." I said struggling to grasp for an answer when Edward stepped in.

"Renesmee a vacation is when you stay somewhere else for a short period of time and your mum is silly not to like them. Vacations are fun." Said Edward enthusiastically smiling that crooked smile of his I loved.

"Yes she is." Alice chirped in. "and we are going to have so much fun. There's going to be these other people staying there as well but we don't have to worry about them. Edward can check them out before we meet them seeing as though I can't see them because Renesmee is there. So we start packing tomorrow and we'll leave on Saturday."

Alice kept talking but I had learnt how to ignore Alice's babbling in my time at the Cullen residence.

After a while Alice stopped talking and went to explain to the others. I was glad to have some peace. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**I no it's short but my Beta helped me to make chapters and this how we decided to go.**


	2. Two

**Hey peeps here's chapter two. Comment if you like it**

**I'm not uploading another chapter until I get at least 1 review**

**Thanks again to my Beta Natasha if you're reading this (which you probably are) you're my bffl 4eva :D**

**Two**

Rose's POV 

I woke up on Saturday morning hoping to get some quiet. School was over and we had a few weeks until our exams so naturally I thought now was a time of rest. But when I opened my eyes Lissa was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Urgh" I groaned "What do you want now?"

Lissa opened her mouth to speak

"Wait let me guess" I interrupted "We're going somewhere"

She nodded

"Ummmm" I said as I tried to look at her head through our physic bond but she was blocking me.

"Not so sure of yourself now are you?" said Lissa

"Fine just tell me" I said

"We're going on a vacation!" replied Lissa

A vacation? This was not good, or was it? I had been feeling how she felt about not knowing how she would go in her exams for the last few days, maybe a vacation would take her mind off it.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Well there's this small estate in Maine that I booked for a week." replied Lissa "There will be other people there though. Tis other family booked it as well."

"Maine, seriously? It's like cloudy all the time over there." I complained "Oh wait that's the point right? So we can look normal"

"Yes" Lissa replied

"Ok so when are we going and who's going with us?" I asked

"Well we leave tomorrow, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, you, me are going and I also invited Mia." Explained Lissa

"Wait are there school guardians coming?" I asked

"Well only Dimitri, because he's my guardian and Kirova thought that seeing as though you and Eddie were basically guardians already that we didn't need anyone else." Lissa explained

"Well makes sense." I said "When do we pack?"

"When you finish waking up we'll start" said Lissa as she walked out the door to give me my space to wake up.


	3. Three

**Hey peeps. Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so far.**

**I've decided that I'm going to upload 2 chapters each day but only if I have one more review each day.**

**If you guys have any ideas for the story they would be greatly welcomed.**

**And of course thanks to my beta Natasha. Even though I can spell better then you (no offence) you still help me with little ideas.**

**Maybe one day I'll let you write a part of it ;)**

**Ok so here's the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Three**

Edward's POV

I was waiting for the other people's plane to land when I heard their flight being called. I saw them walk through the gates.

The first two people out were a couple holding hands. The girl, who looked to be about 17 or 18, was pale, was platinum blonde, skinny and had jade green eyes. The boy looked to be about the same age as the girl but he had messy black hair, pale blue eyes and a smirk that looked as though it was glued to his face.

Two more people exited the gates. It was a boy and a girl who were chatting idly. The boy looked to be about early 20's, he had light brown hair, emerald eyes and was fairly tall, he was also as pale as the first two. The girl next to him looked to be about 16, she had blonde curls and a slight tan, she also looked very delicate.

As they went to chat to the other two, two more people came out. These two were also a boy and girl. They looked to be about the same age as the first two. The boy had brown hair and was well built though not as big as Emmet; he also had a dark tan. The girl had black, no dark brown hair and brown eyes.

A man followed the last two out. He looked to be about mid 20's, he had brown hair and eyes quiet like the girl he had followed in but he was taller, much taller, he looked to be about 6'7 from where I was hiding.

I started to look into their minds. I tried the platinum blonde first but she was blocking me. Weird I thought Bella would be the only one. I tried the boy next to her next. He was thinking about the platinum blonde girl. I immediately got out of his head. As I tried the small blonde girl I heard someone speak who I hadn't heard before. I turned to see that the tall man had pulled the two tanned kids aside. "Now Rose and Eddie you stay with the group and be near guards and I'll stay back and be the far guard." said the man. I heard that he had a faint Russian accent. "Sure thing comrade." Replied the girl he had called Rose, "Let's go Eddie."

As Rose and Eddie left I wondered what the Russian guy had meant by guards. Surely these kids were too young to do anything like that. Maybe I had misjudged their age. As I pondered this Rose and the Russian man turned to look in my direction. I quickly ducked. They really shouldn't have been able to see me but I listened any way. I heard someone dialling a cell phone then one ringing. When the ringing stopped rose said "Did you see that?" To my surprise the Russian man answered. "Yes." he replied. So they had seen me. But why would that bother them. I didn't know but I decided I had to get out of here.


	4. Four

**Ok here's the fourth chapter.**

**I just noticed it's really short but as I said before I'm uploading 2 chapters per day so don't be too disappointed.**

**Remember if you have any ideas I could really use them.**

**I am started suffering from writer's block just as I started writing the tenth chapter so suggestions would be great.**

**Thanks for reading and a big thanks to my beta/beat friend Natasha for not thinking I'm too obsessed.**

**(Remember Natasha if you call me vampire academy obsessed I will call you class of the titans obseesed)**

**And also if you like Vampire Academy as much I as do it's 7 days until Spirit bound comes out and check out my song the link is in the reviews**

**Oh and if your obsessed with twilight I've heard that Stephanie Meyer is going ahead with Midnight Sun and only 48 days 7 hours and 12 minutes until eclipse comes out in the cinemas.**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

**Four**

Rose's POV

As soon as I saw movement I grabbed my cell and rung Dimitri. "Did you see that?" I asked when Dimitri answered.

"Yes." he replied.

I told Eddie to get the moroi out as quickly as he could and I fell back to talk to Dimitri.

"Was it a strigoi?" I asked half hoping my eyes had played tricks on me.

"It had to be." Replied Dimitri, "It moved too fast to be anything human."

"Ok comrade, so what's the plan?" I asked

"We attack from two angles so there's no escape." Replied Dimitri efficiently.

"Good plan." I said as we walked off in different directions.

When we got to the place we'd seen the strigoi we bumped into each other.

"Shit!" I said and I heard Dimitri mutter some Russian obscenities.

"Where'd he go?" I asked confused.

"He got away." Sighed Dimitri.

"Can't we track him?" I asked.

"There's no use." said Dimitri half-heartedly, "We might as well go back to the others."

We walked to where the others were with an air of disappointment above our heads.

He was right there! How could we of missed him?

.net/pocketemo/?data=8-1-3-3-1-1-0-0-1&name=Emo LOL

.com/pocketemo/?data=3-1-2-2-0-0-0-0-1&name=Damien


	5. Five

**Ok here's the fifth chapter.**

**I'm only uploading one today cos I'm sick and I only got reviews from my beta yesterday and that doesn't count**

**So here it is thx again to my beta :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**Five**

Bella's POV

We were all waiting for Edward to come back and tell us about the other people staying here. When Edward came back he looked confused.

I handed Renesmee to Jacob and walked over to Edward.

"So?" I asked, "What are they like?"

Edward hesitated. "I'm not quite sure." He murmured.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" asked Carlisle.

"Well it was weird." Replied Edward, "There were seven of them. Five of them were in their teens but the other two looked to be in their twenties. The oldest man pulled two of the kids aside and said something about guarding the others. Then him and the girl who was told to guard saw me. I ducked as quickly as I could but they still saw me and they seemed to treat me like a threat."

"What!" I half shouted.

"That is odd." said Carlisle calmly, "Tell me Edward what did they look like?"

"Well, like ordinary humans I suppose but three of them were very pale. But that's not it I tried to read one of their minds and I couldn't, it was like she was blocking me." Said Edward

We all stared. "It's probably nothing" said Edward a soon as he saw our faces. But I didn't believe it for a second.


	6. Six

**Ok peeps I got home late last night and couldn't write anything so this chapter is longer and I'm going to upload three chapters today just for you.**

**Remember ideas are always welcome, you can leave a review or you can pm (private message) me.**

**Thanks to my beta I'm stuck at the moment so guess what I have a feeling you're gonna be writing something soon.**

**Remember that I want at least one review and if I don't I will only upload one chapter (black-mail at its finest) and no my beta does not count as a review**

**Enjoy :D**

**Six**

Rose's POV

When we finally got to the estate Dimitri, Eddie and I were still beating ourselves up about letting the strigoi get away. We were all pretty tired so we went straight to our rooms. I got to my room, which was huge and had a king-size bed and a mini-bar, and got ready for bed.

I kept tossing and turning wondering about what the strigoi would be doing right now. I ended up putting on my dressing gown and going for a walk.

I wondered for a while until I realised I was heading towards Dimitri's room.

_What the hell_, I thought.

I knocked on Dimitri's door and he opened it ten seconds later.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" I asked him.

"No." he replied simply, "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded

He opened the door to reveal a room quite similar to my own.

We both sat on the bed.

"I don't see how he could have got away." I finally said to break the silence, "I mean we had him cornered. I just don't get how he got away."

"I know." Said Dimitri, "I don't understand it either."

I laid back against the bed looking up. Dimitri laid back too but propped himself up on his elbow to look at me.

"If we're on holiday do I still have to train?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Replied Dimitri.

I groaned.

"Do you want to be unfit for your trials in two weeks?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm under much threat of that happening comrade." I said.

"Oh you don't?" a said as he did the cool eyebrow thing.

"No, not Rose Hathaway, killer of strigoi and hero to kids everywhere." I joked.

"Hero to kids everywhere, huh?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah well who wouldn't love me?" I asked.

"Well I know I do but the rest of the world? I'm not so sure." said Dimitri.

"Oh you love me do you?" I asked teasingly, "Funny it doesn't seem like it."

"Oh it doesn't does it?" asked Dimitri, "Well miss Hathaway could you please enlighten me to how I could prove it?"

"Well," I said, "If you could remember to tell me how awesome I am every day and forget about the training, I guess it might prove that you love me. And if you could-"

I was interrupted by Dimitri's lips meeting mine.

Bella's POV

As soon as I got Renesmee to sleep I went to go check out these other people for myself.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard footsteps. I quickly ducked into an empty room.

A girl about my age (well my age when I was human) walked past the room I was hiding in.

From Edwards's descriptions I could tell that this was the girl who had seen him, Rose he had said her name was.

Rose stopped walking just past my hiding spot. She faltered for a second, walked to a door and knocked. In a matter of seconds a man had opened the door. He looked about mid twenties; he had shoulder length hair and looked to be about 6'7. According to Edward's description tis was the guy that had seen him.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" Rose asked.

"No." Replied the guy. He had a faint Russian accent. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

Rose nodded and walked in the door.

After that I decided to leave. I had a feeling things were going to get a bit steamy in there. I seemed Edward had missed something in his first evaluation.


	7. Seven

**Hey peeps here's the seventh chapter**

**Not very long sorry**

**If you've got any ideas it would be greatly welcomed cos I have no clue on how to end the story at this point**

**This chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. Yes they finally meet**

**Thanks to my Beta (few I almost forgot you then sorry) for not calling me obsessed**

**Enjoy :D**

**Seven**

Rose's POV

I woke up with Dimitri's arms around me.

"About time you woke up." He said, "It's time for training."

I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Couldn't we skip training today?" I asked eagerly, "I bet I could find much more interesting things to do right here."

"I'm sure you could." Said Dimitri, "But don't you think that if the others can't find either of us then they might get the tiniest bit suspicious?" Well I couldn't argue with that.

"Ok comrade will you at least let me go to my room to change out of my pjs?" I aksed

"Of course." Replied Dimitri, "You have ten minutes. Run!"

I laughed as I got out of the bed, put my clothes on and ran out of the door.

Once I was ready I headed to the place Dimitri had specified we would be doing our trainings. It was going to be weird training as the sun rose instead of setting.

Once I got there I saw Dimitri sitting there reading a western novel.

"Haven't you read all the western novels in existence yet?" I asked teasingly.

"No but I'm close." Said Dimitri as he gave me one of those smiles that was so rare for him.

We both laughed.

I finished my warm up's, ran my laps and then we started to spar.

As we sparred the others came to watch. Dimitri had just landed a blow on me when we heard a voice.


	8. Eight

**Here is the eighth chapter.**

**This is a longer chapter**

**I'm really sorry busy week this week.**

**I couldn't publish three chapters yesterday because my brother needed to do homework and I've been out visiting my nana in hospital and redecorating her house so only 1 today but I promise there will be at least 4 tommorow**

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

**Thx to my beta**

**Enjoy :D**

**Eight**

Bella's POV

At around 6am we headed to say hello to the other guests staying here.

When we got there we saw the girl named Rose and the man she had seen last night fighting.

"I'm shocked and appalled!" cried out Esme.

The two people fighting turned to see where the sound was coming from.

"You beating up a girl who is also younger and a lot smaller then you." Esme continued.

Once the others got their bearings the two people that were fighting and the large boy behind them walked into a defensive stance in front of the others.

"HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE WARDS?" asked the girl named Rose.

"I beg your pardon." Said Carlisle always trying to be the voice of reason, "But we have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Like hell you don't!" yelled the big boy as the three of them pulled out something silvery, that looked like a stake of some sorts, from their belts.

Emmet started cracking up. "You..............think...............a................stake..............will................hurt............us." said Emmet between fits of laughter.

Rose's POV

Once the big one started laughing the calm one walked closer. Without thinking I attacked. The stake hit him in the chest. I expected him to scream and wither in pain but it did no damage. _What the fuck? _I thought and then I suddenly felt calm.

I knew that the strigoi were using compulsion but I couldn't resist, I just felt calm.

"Thank-you Jasper." The calm one said to the one that looked in pain.

"Please let me explain." He continued, "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my adopted family. This is my wife Esme." He said as he gestured towards the woman with the caramel coloured hair.

"Hi I'm Alice." Said the one with the pixie like hair, "And this is my brother/boyfriend Jasper." She turned to the guy that looked in pain and wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm Emmet." Said the big one after he stopped laughing, "And this is wife Rosalie." He said signalling to the beautiful blonde.

"I'm Edward." Said the boyish one with reddish-brown hair. "This is my wife Bella, her best friend Jacob and our daughter Renesmee."

Daughter? That switched a light one. "YOU TURNED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" I screamed out.

"Turned?" said Edward looking appalled. "Never! It could kill her and it's against the rules."

"Since when do strigoi have rules?" I asked confused.

"Strigoi? What are you talking about?" asked Edward.

"You know vampires, undead, immortal, drink blood, pure evil. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Jasper calm her down!" said Carlisle

"I'm trying but it's not working!" Jasper cried out.

"Why do you need Jasper to do it?" I asked "All strigoi can use compulsion."

"What's compulsion?" asked Bella. It was the first time I had heard her speak.

"Yeah. Can you please tell us what compulsion is? I would really like to know." Renesmee said.

I was dumbfounded. There was this girl that looked about seven yet she could speak fluent English.

"I....uh." I muttered lost for words.

I looked around to Dimitri and Eddie. They were also lost for words. Then Lissa walked past us. I was about to stop her when she stopped and asked the strigoi "What are you?"


	9. Nine

**Ok peeps ninth chapter here**

**I'll upload 3 more by the end of the day**

**So in 2hrs I have to write 3 chapters :D fun**

**Thanks for the comments and btw when Jasper said he couldn't change Rose's mood it was because the darkness was causing her mood and he couldn't get rid of it**

**(Just thought you'd like to know)**

**Because I am stuck at the moment I have decided that my beta/best friend Natasha gets to write chapter 15**

**Thanks Tash I'm so lucky to have you best friends forever**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

**Oh yeah spirit bound comes out in 1 and a half days eeeeeeep!**

**Nine**

Bella's POV

After Renesmee spoke everyone on their side was lost for words.

A platinum blonde girl walked in front of the three people at the front and asked "What are you?"

"A vampire." I replied.

"Yeah, but what kind?" she asked.

"What do you mean what kind?" I asked confused

"Moroi or strigoi?" she asked.

"I don't know what those are." I said truthfully.

"Well, do you age?" she asked.

"No." I answered.

She swallowed and then continued.

"Can you go out in the sunlight?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What the fuck are you?" the light brunet guy shouted out

Why was she asking these questions? And what did she mean by which kind of vampire. I only thought there was one. This was all too confusing. Even with my head full of space to think I couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly Jacob started laughing and Edward joined in too. Everyone turned to stare at them.

"Nessie's hungry." said Jacob. And to add emphasis Nessie crossed her arms and gave a pout. Then all of us except for the others started laughing.

Rose's POV

"I'm sorry we need to feed Renesmee." Said Edward

"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed.

The laughter stopped.

"I think we need to have a chat." Said Carlisle

"Like hell we do!" I said.

"Roza be reasonable." Said Dimitri, "Do they really look like strigoi to you?"

I took a closer look. Even though they looked a lot like strigoi in the way they move and their appearance it was apparent that they didn't have the ring of red around their eyes and they sun was coming up and they weren't running for their lives.

"Ok," I said, "let's talk."


	10. Ten

**Ok here's the tenth chapter peeps**

**Remember still waiting for ideas**

**Please if you have any friends that like twilight and Vampire Academy tell them that they should read it.**

**Thanks to my Beta Natasha (aka. Wagger) jokes**

**Enjoy :D**

**Ten**

Rose's POV

We walked in silence until we found a large living room to talk in.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and Alice sat on one of the couches. Jasper stood behind them. Rosalie, Emmet and Esme sat on one of the smaller couches. Carlisle sat on the armchair. Christian, Lissa and Mia sat on the other small couch. Eddie stood behind them.

I was about to stand with Eddie when Dimitri signalled for me to sit beside him. As I sat down Adrian came to sit the other side of me. Great. There I was, one of the most important things to happen in moroi history and I was stuck in-between the man I loved and the guy that loved me. This was going to be fun.

Once everyone was seated Dimitri started talking.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Dimitri.

All of us seemed hesitant to spill the secrets we had sworn to keep.

Finally someone spoke.

"Well, why don't you start?" asked Carlisle calmly.

There was silence for what felt like forever but was really more lie five seconds when Lissa spoke.

"My name is Lissa." She said

Bella's POV

It was five seconds until anyone spoke.

"My name is Lissa." Said the platinum blonde girl that had asked the questions earlier, "This is my boyfriend Christian," she signalled to the boy with messy hair sitting next to her, "my friends Mia, Eddie, Adrian and Rose and my guardian and Rose's mentor Dimitri."

Mentor? But they seemed like so much more or maybe that was it. He was her mentor so therefore they weren't allowed to date so they did it in secret. My thinking was interrupted by Carlisle.

"And could you tell us about yourself?" he asked

"My full name is Princess Vasilissa Dragomir." Said Lissa, "I am the last of Dragomir line, so I carry the title. I am a moroi, a living vampire and so are Christian, Mia and Adrian. We age but moroi rarely get sick. Every moroi wields elemental magic and specialize in one of the elements. Christian specialized in fire and Mia specialized in water. Before there was only ever thought to be four elements- water, earth, fire and air- but Adrian and I specialized in a fifth element that we are only just discovering. Spirit. There are twelve royal families in moroi society. I am from the Dragomirs, Adrian is from the Ivashkovs and Christian is from the Ozreas. The king or queen of our world must be moroi and has to be from one of the twelve royal families. The previous monarch chooses the new one but they are not allowed to choose any of their direct decedents. I guess that rules you out, hey Adrian." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh no! There's all my dreams crushed." Said Adrian sarcastically.

Lissa laughed. Dimitri coughed and we all got back to business.

"Interesting." Said Carlisle, "But I noticed that you didn't mention Rose, Eddie or Dimitri in your speech."

"That's because we're not moroi." Said Rose.

"Then what are you?" I asked.


	11. Eleven

**Ok eleventh chapter**

**Sorry I didn't upload four chapters yesterday like promised but my computer was stuffing up so....**

**I'm so excited cos I got Spirit bound today**

**My beta gets to read it after me**

**Oh speaking of my beta u better come to school and I'm sorry for calling you a wagger even though its true I'm sorry :P jks**

**Anyways peeps enjoy :D**

**OH yeah btw if I don't update I'm not dead I'm just probably reading spirit bound**

**Eleven**

Rose's POV

"Then what are you?" asked Bella.

"I'm a dhampir." I said, "Half-human, half-vampire"

As I said this I saw Renesmee's face lighten up.

"They're like me." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"What!" I asked.

"You're half-human, half-vampire just like me." Said Renesmee

"But both of your parents are vampires!" Mia blurted out.

"But Bella was human when she conceived Renesmee." Edward explained.

That's when I noticed that this couple looked a bit too young to have a seven year old.

"How long since you were turned?" I asked Bella.

"Just over a year," Bella replied, "Why?"

I swallowed. "I don't mean to be rude but aren't you 2 a bit young to have a seven year old?" I asked cautiously.

"We'll talk about Renesmee later but at the moment I want to know more about you." Said Carlisle.

"Well as I said I'm a dhampir and so are Dimitri and Eddie." I started, "Dhampirs and moroi basically grow up together in academies. Moroi learn normal school stuff whereas Dhampirs learn fighting and guarding techniques on the side. Once a dhampir graduates they become a guardian and are assigned a moroi to protect. Because Lissa is the last of her line she already has a guardian."

"But what do you guard the moroi from?" asked Jacob.

"From strigoi." I said.

"What are strigoi?" asked Emmet.

That's when Dimitri stepped in. "Strigoi are undead vampires." He said, "They cant go out into the sun, they're prone to fire and they don't age. There are two ways of becoming a strigoi. A strigoi can drain your body of blood and then feed you some of theirs or a moroi can drain someone of blood therefore cancelling out their magic and becoming a strigoi. Becoming a strigoi might cat you from magic but you become faster, stronger and more agile. There are three ways to kill a strigoi. You can Stake it with a stake charmed by the four main elements, you can cut its head off or you can set it on fire."

I looked at Christian. Talking about strigoi obviously had an effect on him. He seemed upset but Lissa was there trying to console him.

"Now you have to tell us what you are." demanded Adrian.

**I'd just like to tell use that when I wrote the part when Renesmee says 'You're like me' this is not what I initially thought of**

**Heres what I thought of**

"**You're half-human, half-vampire just like me." Said Renesmee**

"**But both of your parents are vampires!" Mia blurted out.**

"**Yeah....um......yeah.....NEXT QUESTION!" Shouted Bella**

**Lol anyways ideas always welcome**


	12. Twelve

**Twelfth chapter here**

**If I do stop uploading it's because my beta hasn't been coming to school and shes supposed to write the next chapter (which is chapter 14)**

**So blame her!**

**Anyways thanks Natasha even though you haven't been doing much u still read this chapter so...**

**Enjoy peeps :D**

**Twelve**

Bella's POV

After rose told us about herself Adrian demanded to know what we were.

"We're vampires." Said Carlisle, "I'm sorry but there really isn't any other word for it. We drink blood, we are strong and agile and we sparkle in the sun (**Or is it throw rainbows?)**. When we drink we drink from animals because if we drink from a human we have to completely drain them or our venom will course through their system and they will slowly become a vampire."

As Carlisle explained I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I was thirsty.

"You mentioned you had rules." Said Dimitri, "What kind of rule?"

"Well basically there is only one rule. Do not reveal the secret. The rules are enforced by a sort of government we call the Volturi."

I hissed at the mention of their name.

"Calm down darling." Edward whispered in my ear.

"If the rule is to not reveal the secret then how would changing Renesmee break the rule?" Dimitri asked.

"Well," I said, "it doesn't really include Renesmee but if you change a child they stay at whatever level of development they were when they were changed."

"And with that strength and level of power in a child," Jasper interrupted, "Well lets just say it's a bit hard to handle."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Edward politely turning to Lissa.

"Me?" she asked, "Yeah sure."

"Well sometimes vampires have special abilities. Alice can see the future, Jasper can change the emotional climate around him, Bella can mentally block people, Renesmee can tell you her thoughts with one touch and I, well I can read minds." Said Edward, "So I was at the airport when you arrived-"

"So you were the strigoi." Yelled Rose.

"Yes," replied Edward, "But anyway I tried to read yours but I couldn't so I wanted to know why?"

"Because I was blocking you." She replied, a smile on her face.


	13. Thirteen

**Ok peeps here's the thirteenth chapter**

**It's extra long**

**Thx to all my fans out there I love use all**

**It would be greatly appreciated if you could give me some ideas seeing as though my beta hasn't been much help in that area lately**

**Thx to my Beta bffls 4eva**

**Oh yeah what do you guys think, should the cullens go to the academy, should rose and all them go to forks or none of the above. (personally I would choose go to the academy)**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

**Thirteen**

Rose's POV

I could feel the happiness, astonishment and confidence of power radiating from Lissa through the bond.

_I blocked him _Lissa said through the bond.

_You sure did _I thought to myself.

The Cullen's looked confused, all except for Edward who looked astonished.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes you did." said Lissa, "And thanks."

"Did you just talk to her mentally?" asked Edward.

"I...yes." said Lissa, "How did you know?"

"I could hear your voice in her head." Said Edward, "But how?"

"We have a bond." I said.

"What's a bond?" asked Renesmee.

"I died once." I said.

"You died once?" asked Bella.

"Yeah and Lissa brought me back." I continued, "That's one of spirits abilities. When you bring someone back though it forms a mental bond between the two people. Its only one sided though. I can hear Lissa but she can't hear me."

"Very interesting." Said Carlisle.

"Can I ask _you _something?" I asked.

"Of course." Carlisle replied politely.

"Well if you're vampires and you're pale, why is Jacob a russet colour?" I asked.

"Jacob would you mind explaining it?" asked Carlisle.

"No probs." Said Jacob, "It's because I'm not a vampire, I'm a werewolf."

"You're not a werewolf." Said Bella.

"More werewolf then you." Replied Jacob.

"How do you know? I might be related to a werewolf." Said Bella

"Wait." I said, "If he's not a werewolf or a vampire, what is he?"

"He's a shape shifter." Said Alice, "He just likes calling himself a werewolf."

"Wait." Said Dimitri. I knew from experience that he didn't like his beliefs questioned and a lot had happened this morning. "Could we have a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Carlisle.

The Cullen's left the room.

"So what do you all think?" asked Dimitri.

"I think they're telling the truth." said Lissa.

"I don't trust them." said Christian.

"Me neither." said Mia.

"I don't think they're dangerous." said Eddie.

"They're ok I guess." said Adrian.

"Well I'm ok with them." said Dimitri, "What about you Rose?

Everyone looked at me.

"I...I don't know." I said unsure of myself, "I need some air."

I pushed through my friends, out the door and past the Cullen's. As I got out of the building I started running and I kept running until I got to the wards. It was at times like this that I really missed Mason.

Just then I realised there was someone who might help me. As I had this revelation I heard something behind me. I turned around to find Dimitri coming towards me.

"Whoa comrade you nearly gave me a heart attack there." I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"I...I need to do something." I said.

I took a step outside of the wards.


	14. Fourteen

**Ok peeps Fourteenth chapter.**

**I have finished reading Spirit Bound.**

**Evil book, Evil**

**Anyways Rose's side of this will be the next chapter just so you know whats going on.**

**And now to reply to some of my reviews**

**Sure I can put some strigoi in it, I'm sorry I don't actually think I'm capable of writing longer chapters and of course its gonna have a happy ending :D although I'm not sure what.**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter unless I can think of something else to write so please I really need ideas.**

**Oh yeah as I said before I'm going to put strigoi in it but does anyone want the Volturi involved?**

**Remember I aim to please**

**Tanks to my beta Natasha I need you to write that chapter :**

**Anyways Enjoy :D**

**Fourteen**

Bella's POV

After we left the room we decided that we wouldn't listen in to their conversation so it came as a big surprise when Rose cam flying out the door.

We stood there shocked until Dimitri came out and rushed after her.

"What do we do now?" asked Emmet.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going after them." I said.

"Me too." said Jacob.

"Edward you coming?" I asked.

He sighed and came to join us.

"Be back soon." I said as we rushed after them.

We ran outside and we stopped so Jacob could catch up. In the distance I saw Dimitri running at an incredible speed.

"God use are fast." said Jacob as he came up behind us, "Give me a sec."

Jacob walked around the corner and a few seconds later a russet wolf emerged.

We ran silently to where Dimitri had caught up to Rose. We hid at a safe distance so we could hear and see them but they wouldn't see us.

When Dimitri approached Rose turned around.

"Whoa comrade you nearly gave me a heart attack there." said Rose

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked.

"I...I need to do something." Rose replied. And with that she took a step.

As soon as she placed her foot on the ground she cringed and closed her eyes.

"Go away!" she shouted, "I don't need you!"

She seemed to be talking to Dimitri but he didn't leave.

"Andre," said Rose, "Andre I need you."

She opened her eyes.

"Long time no see." said Rose to what looked like thin air.

"Are you still having trouble finding peace?" she asked. She seemed to get an answer because she continued.

"Do you miss Lissa?" she asked.

So whoever Rose was talking to knew Lissa.

"Him?" Rose asked turning to Dimitri, "That's Dimitri, he wants to protect Lissa."

Rose laughed.

"Do I love him?" she asked, "Yes I do, with all my heart." As she said this Dimitri came to stand beside her and held her hand.

Edward looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I nodded.

"Ok Andre enough small talk," said Rose, "Let's get down to business. Have you seen the people we're staying with?...Do you think they're dangerous?...Ok let me rephrase that, do you think they'll hurt us?...Ok...WHAT!"

Just then Rose looked in our direction. We were sprung. It's pretty hard to hide a bear sized wolf in the woods. I came out of my hiding spot. One hand entwined with Edwards and the other on Jacobs leg.


	15. Fifteen

**Oh my god guys I am sooooooo sorry.**

**I've had to do a hums assignment and a sport assignment and a textiles assignment and my computer has been stuffing up so I am sooo sorry I didn't update earlier.**

**My beta and I have officially run out of ideas of what to do after this chapter.**

**As I said before this chapter is Rose's POV of what happened in the last chapter in case anyone was confused.**

**Anyways we really need ideas you can review your ideas or you can pm me as long as I get some ideas.**

**Anyways to a lighter subject Eclipse comes out in a month. *squeals***

**And now to a darker subject I am sooo pissed off that I just finished Spirit Bound a week ago and it ends with so many questions unanswered and I have to wait until December to find out what happens**

**Anyways Enjoy :D**

**Oh yeah and thanks to my beta Natasha.**

**Fifteen**

Rose's POV

As soon as I stepped out of the wards there were hundreds of ghostly faces swarming around me. Then the headache took hold. I closed my eyes and cringed at the pain.

"Go away, I don't need you!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and the faces were gone.

"Andre," I called, "Andre I need you."

Very slowly Andre materialised in front of me. He looked the same as he had on the plane, blonde hair and jade green eyes like Lissa's and that sad look on his face that most ghosts seemed to have.

"Long time no see." I said. Andre simply nodded.

"Are you still having trouble finding peace?" I asked worried why he hadn't yet moved on like Mason.

Again he nodded.

"Do you miss Lissa?" I asked. He nodded again. I had forgotten how quiet ghosts actually were.

Then Andre did something unexpected. He pointed to Dimitri and shrugged his shoulders.

"Him?' I asked, "That's Dimitri. He wants to protect Lissa." I was about to say that he was her guardian but that wouldn't be true for so much longer.

Then Andre pointed to Dimitri again and pointed to his heart and then to me.

"Do I love him?" I asked. Andre nodded. "Yes I do." I said, "With all my heart"

As I said this Dimitri came up behind me and held my hand. I turned and smiled at him.

"Ok Andre enough small talk," I said turning my attention back to Andre, "Let's get down to business. Have you seen the people we're staying with?"

He nodded.

"Do you think they're dangerous?" I asked.

This time Andre didn't answer.

"Ok." I said "Let me rephrase that. Do you think they'll hurt us."

Andre shook his head.

Ok." I said.

Just then Andre pointed towards the trees behind us. I turned to look and saw a giant bear sized wolf.

"WHAT!" I said startled.

Two people came out of the woods who I recognised to be Edward and Bella. I just stared astonished at the fact that they had come to spy on us. Maybe Andre was wrong after all.


	16. Sixteen

**Oh my god. My bffl/beta is the best person in the world. Seriously I have been suffering from writers block for a while now and then I got your ideas (btw thanks for those) but I still couldn't write around that and then my bffl Natasha comes along and finds some ideas for me. So if you are going to review this chapter you have to thank my bffl Natasha in the review.**

**Anyways how do like seeing this in Andre's view? Do you think it was a good idea?**

**Remember always happy to hear your ideas whether its via review or pm I always love to hear from use.**

**Anyways we've got some great ideas to come so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**Oh and first review I get for this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them. (Natasha you are not allowed to review first)**

**Ok guys enjoy :D**

**Sixteen**

Andre's POV

I watched as the two "vampires" and the wolf came out of the bushes.

Rose took a step back out of the wards. Well there went that conversation.

I watched them talking but couldn't hear anything through the wards. Just then my mum appeared.

"There are strigoi close by." She said.

"I'll tell Rose." I replied.

With that mum left.

I tried to walk up to Rose but the wards stopped me. Great, this was one of the many disadvantages of being a ghost.

"ROSE!" I yelled, but of course she couldn't hear me through the wards.

Crap! How the hell was I supposed to save her ass if she couldn't hear see me.

Just then the big dude, Dimitri I think his name was, pushed her and she stumbled back a step. Then she saw me.

"Andre what is it?" she asked.

Great, now I'd gotten her out here but I still had no way of telling her.

I made a monster face.

"Ok, so we're playing charades." She said, "hmm, monster?"

I shook my head. God being a ghost is such a drag!

I made the face again.

"Um...evil?" Rose asked.

I nodded excited that she got one right.

"Evil, that doesn't make any sense." She said.

I shook my head.

"Oh there's more." She said.

I nodded and pointed to my fang.

"Evil fang?" she asked.

I shook my head and made a biting motion.

"Evil...um...evil" she said. Then realization dawned on her. "Vampire?" she mouthed.

I nodded. Finally!

"Shit." She said and ran off towards the main building.

My job here was done.


	17. Seventeen

**Ok it's been a long time in between chapters but it's half your fault half mine half the computers (I know that doesn't add up).**

**I told you guys to mention how great my beta was in your reviews and I see nothing even mentioning her. I f she knew where you lived she would so hunt you down right now. I also had a lot of homework to do and the school holidays started so that part is my fault. I also started a new story, another crossover but this time with Twilight and Vampire Diaries. My computer has also decided to have a hissy fit so there now you all know.**

**In one of the reviews someone mentioned that I wouldn't get writers block if I wrote longer chapters. Now to that person I say that my beta and I put the chapters in after I write the story so there it would not help.**

**I am sooo excited because Elcipse came out today eeeeeeep!**

**Guys you better mention my beta Natasha and how great she is or this will happen again.**

**Oh yeah I mentioned I'd dedicate the chapter to someone and I'm not going to go back on my word so this chapter is dedicated to ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff**

**Review first to get the next chapter dedicated to you.**

**As I said before I am writing a new story. Not really sure if I'll go ahead with it but if I do I'll tell use and I'll finish it before I start posting. I have also decided to write my own vampire series and I was wondering if anybody knew where I could put that online seeing as though its not really a fanfiction. I have promised to myself that I will finish this story before I write that one though. It is also my punishment for being lazy.**

**Any ways god that was a long review I think its longer then some of my chapters.**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

**Seventeen**

Rose's POV

I ran as fast as I could back to the main building. I decided to slip into Lissa's head. As I did I faintly noticed that the others were following me.

I saw that Lissa was still in the living room but the Cullen's had joined them again. All of them were there except for the pixie like one. They were discussing something but I didn't have time to focus on that now.

When I slipped out of Lissa's head I had a choice to make, go and tell Lissa about the strigoi first or go and pack and leave all her worrying for later. I decided to go pack first. I knew how Lissa could be and how she panicked easily.

When I got to my room Dimitri caught up. We had lost the other three once we got into the building.

"What's wrong?" asked Dimitri.

"Strigoi." I answered. It was only one word but it had the power to make Dimitri start helping me to pack.

We finished packing everyone's clothes in what I thought to be a world record time. We picked up the bags and headed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs the pixie like Cullen was waiting for us.

"We don't have time for this." I said.

"No, wait." She said blocking our way, "I have something important to tell you."

Bella's POV

We ran after Rose and Dimitri. They ran into the building.

"Stop." Edward said raising his hand, "Alice wants to talk to us."

I stopped and sure enough Alice came racing through the door.

"Alice are you sure?" asked Edward.

Alice nodded.

"What?" I asked, "What's happening?"

"The Volturi." Said Edward.

I let out a hiss.

"There are other people there too, they're not vampires but I can't see them properly." Said Alice.

"Alice you have to try." Said Edward.

"I am Edward. Do you really think I wouldn't try." Said Alice, "I just can't see them."

"Do you think that they're the evil vampires Dimitri told us about?" I asked.

"Possibly." Said Alice. "they've formed a barricade around the building with the Volturi as guards during the day and the others at night."

"This is bad." I said.

"Guys do you think that's what Rose was talking about with Andre?" asked Jacob. He had reverted back to his human form.

"Who's Andre?" asked Alice.

"Lissa's brother." Said Jake.

"But she said her family was dead." Said Alice.

"They are." I said, "He's a ghost."

"A ghost?" asked Alice in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Well that's what they told us." Said Jacob.

Alice still had a disbelieving look on her face.

"We'll explain later." Said Edward, "Have you told Carlisle?"

"No," said Alice, "I was on my way to see how you guys were when I had the vision."

"Ok." Said Edward, " well we'll go explain to Carlisle and you try and explain to Rose and Dimitri."

Alice nodded and ran off into the building again. As she did we also headed inside but to the lounge room to tell everyone the bad news.


	18. Eighteen

**Ok another long time between posts but again only yourselves to blame. Not one of you mentioned my beta Natasha in your reviews. I told Natasha this and she was outraged. Today I got a review from Natasha, I mean Fiona, about how great Natasha was. So again you should thank Natasha, I mean Fiona.**

**Jacob's being a bit of a dick in this chapter but just get over it.**

**In the next chapter there is gonna be a big fight, let's see if anyone can guess who with. There are actually four characters involved in the fight and I wanna see you can guess them all.**

**I noticed that in the last chapter I spelt it chapter 17 and I'm going to fix that.**

**Keep reading and **

**Enjoy :D**

**Eighteen**

Rose's POV

I was about to push Alice out of the way when Lissa came rushing in.

"Rose you don't understand," said Lissa, "we can't go!"

"Why not?" asked Dimitri.

"The Volturi are making a blockade around the wards!" exclaimed Lissa.

"What?" I asked.

"The Volturi are trying to get us." Said Alice.

"But Andre said there were strigoi." I said not realizing the words that were coming out of my mouth. Then I realized.

"Andre?" asked Lissa.

"Oh god here it came. This was exactly why I didn't want Lissa to know I had seen Andre. I knew she would worry about why he hadn't moved on and that would bring up spirits darkness.

"Liss.." I said.

"No I'm fine." She said, "It's just a shock is all. C'mon the others are strategising and I know you wouldn't want to miss out."

"Ok." I said.

We made our way back to the lounge room leaving the bags behind.

As we walked in they were already in a full blown conversation.

"Maybe I could call in my pack and Sam's pack." Said Jacob.

"No they wouldn't be able to get through it's too risky." Said Carlisle.

"We could take down the bloodsuckers." Said Jacob.

"The Volturi, maybe, but you don't know how to fight strigoi." Said Edward.

"We could take them." Said Jacob.

"No you couldn't, you wouldn't know what you were getting into." I said butting in.

"Oh and you could?" asked Jacob.

"Yes I could and I have the tattoos to prove it." I said back.

"Ooo a tattoo, wow!" said Jacob mockingly.

"Enough you two, let's get back to topic." Said Jasper. It seemed that he was the leader when it came to fighting because he took over from then.

"Ok." Said Jasper, "It seems we have only one course of action, we fight."

"Yes!" said Emmet. It seemed he was excited for the fight.

"We should practice like we did when we were going to fight the newborns so we can learn each other's fighting skills." Said Jasper. "In the actual battle we will put Bella at the back with Renesmee so she can take care of her and shield al of us."

"The moroi should also be up the back." Said Eddie, switching into guardian mode.

"But what about me," said Christian, "I can help."

"Yeah," I said, "he can. He's a fire user and he can burn things."

"That would come in handy." Said Jasper contemplating where to put him.

"He goes in the middle." Said Dimitri with a stern look on his face.

"But.." Christian started to argue but Dimitri too on look at him.

"Middle." He said again, glaring at Christian.

Christian swallowed and looked away. "Fine." He said.

"Our best fighters should be up the front." Said Jasper picking up where he left off. "So that's Emmett, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and I."

"And what about me?" asked Jacob annoyed.

"Fine you can be there too." Said Jasper.

"Excuse me." Said Dimitri, "But what about me fighters?"

"I'll place them when I see them fight." Said Jasper.

They stared at each other for a while until Dimitri looked away and said "fine"


	19. Nineteen

**Oh my god guys I am soooo sorry for not updating but it's been hectic.**

**It was my Beta Natasha's birthday (happy birthday Nat), we had to choose our electives for next year, my friend Tim introduced me to a cool new site and then i was gonna update yesterday but my computer is slow and i had to go to bed.**

**I am kind of disappointed that none of you even tried to guess who was in the fight but oh well.**

**I was glad to find people mentioning my beta in their reviews.**

**I realised that I did not dedicate the last chapter to anyone so chapter eighteen is dedicated to aggie88.**

**This chapter is dedicated to VampireJadeD.**

**Can't wait for the next VA book/Night world book/till my library gets the next house of night book. Btw me and my beta are running out of vampire book series' to read so suggestions would be great.**

**Really short chapter so going to upload two today.**

**Ok Enjoy :D**

**P.S. Vampire academy is close to being made into a movie eeeeeep!**

**Nineteen**

Edward's POV

We went outside and formed two groups. Christian and Mia were practising their type of fighting and had Lissa watching them, Bella and Jacob had decided to run the perimeter while we fought, Esme Rosalie and Renesmee had decided to stay back and the rest of us had formed a circle.

Jasper took hold of our group even though Dimitri wasn't very happy about it. It seemed he was their leader.

When we were settled Jasper asked for two volunteers to see what we all could do. I volunteered and so did Rose.

Rose's POV

When Jasper asked for volunteers to fight of course I said yes. Edward volunteered as well and we started fighting.

He was faster, stronger and bigger than me but I had been taught to use that against my opponent. I had gotten a lot of good hits and was obviously winning when his arm came out of nowhere.

I went flying into the wall. I heard the crack and then I saw nothing but darkness.


	20. Twenty

**Ok so as promised the twentieth chapter...wow twenty :P**

**Anyways can't say much more then I already have but with the thing that Dimitri thinks in Russian originally said **_**I am going to kill that bastard for hurting my Roza **_**but then I translated it to Russian and then just for fun I translated it back again and it came out as **_**I am going to kill that mongrel to damage mine Roza.**_** So... oh yeah it was my Beta's idea to put it in Russian.**

**Oh yeah that reminds me... Natasha can you either not go to Tasmania or bring me with you cos I will miss you and I want to go to the Cadbury factory too :D. (for all of my non Australian readers Tasmania is a state and I live in Victoria and Cadbury makes chocolate)**

**Also seeing as though I'm posting this chapter straight after the last one there was nobody to dedicate it to so i went through all my reviews and found my most faithful reader that hadn't yet had a chapter dedicated to them so this chapter is dedicated to Luv3me**

**Ok Enjoy :D**

**Twenty**

Edward's POV

I heard the crack before I smelt the blood.

Her blood was as, if not more, appealing then Bella's had ever been.

I heard so many thoughts at that moment.

_I can't resist it's so good, _was Jasper

_God this guy's strong, _was from Eddie

_Oh my god, there's so much blood, I need Lissa, _was Adrian

But there was one thought that was louder than all the others.

_я собираюсь убивать того ублюдка для того, чтобы повредить мой Roza, _from Dimitri which translated into something like, _I am going to kill that mongrel to damage mine Roza._

I only had seconds to react. Dimitri was running at me at full throttle. I dodged his attack in the nick of time but he ran at me again. I dodged again and he just missed my shoulder blade but he just got up and ran at me again. This time I wasn't so lucky.

He hit me and I was sent flying to the ground with him on top of me. He got his stake out and pushed with all his weight behind the blow into my chest but it didn't do anything.

Then I heard a loud hiss. It was Bella and she was charging towards Dimitri.

In less than a second Dimitri was off me and Bella on top of him.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

She was about to rip his throat out when Rose pulled her off him.

Rose's POV

I woke up lying against the bricks with Lissa, Carlisle and Adrian beside me. I usually didn't wake up this early after Lissa healing me but through the bond I could sense something was wrong.

I woke to see Bella tackle Dimitri who had been grappling with Edward.

I stood up but nobody noticed. They were too engrossed with the fight.

Bella looked like she was going to rip Dimitri's throat out. I ran at them and pulled Bella off Dimitri. She was still struggling and she was much stronger then me.

Adrian, who hadn't used as much magic as Lissa, tried to calm the situation down by sending a big burst of compulsion out to calm everyone.

Everyone calmed down except Bella.

She tore out of my arms and went for Dimitri again.


	21. Twentyone

**Ok guys chapter twenty-one here.**

**I am so glad for all of your reviews it makes me happy whenever I see that I've got another one. To answer a-panther-and-her-prince's question Renesmee is one in this story so she looks about seven.**

**I have a confession to make...I am a fanfic writer addict and my beta is a fanfic reader addict (we make a good pair). Since I started to write this story I have had five other fanfic I ideas but I promised myself and my beta that I would finish this one before posting those ones. (btw most of them are crossovers)**

**I want your opinion on which one to write first. I have a Vampire Diaries/Twilight one where Bella is atualy Stefan and Damons sister, another Vampire Academy/Twilight one where Lissa thinks it's a great idea to stay in Forks for a while, A Night World/Twilight one (seriously I have and obsession with twilight and crossing things over with it) where Edward left Bella and she finds out shes a lost witch and Jacob is the forth wild power (btw my beta doesn't know about thins one...don't hurt me) and a normal Vampire Academy one where Dimitri left Rose for Tasha at the end of Shadow-kiss and Rose found out shes pregnant and runs off with Adrian.**

**Ok that was a lot of writing.**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to a-panther-and-her-prince(I'm wondering if her name has to do with night world).**

**Enjoy :D**

**Oh and whos excited to go see vampires suck? I am :P**

**Twenty-one**

Bella's POV

I got out of Rose's grip and made a run towards Dimitri again but this time someone got in my way. Edward had steeped in front of Dimitri blocking him from me.

What was he doing? Didn't he want me to help him? Did he not think I could handle it?

I decided I would prove myself. I tried to get past him but he was quicker than me.

"Bella, love, calm down. It's ok." He said in a reassuring voice.

I tried again to get past him but then Jacob came.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Can you take Bella away?" Said Edward ignoring his question.

"No!" I yelled.

"C'mon Bells, let's go see Renesmee." Said Jacob in a coaxing voice.

He grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

I didn't struggle but instead I decided to get my anger out by yelling.

'Fine, take me away! You just don't want me to rip your precious little boyfriend to shreds. And I totally could." I yelled. Then I turned to leave with Jacob.

Lissa's POV

Bella left with Jacob and. It was at times like this that I wished the bond went two ways.

Was what Bella said right? And if it wasn't then why was Dimitri being so protective of Rose? Was it true? Did they like each other more than a mentor and a student? And if they did Rose would have told me right?

All of my questions were answered in the next few seconds. Rose approached Dimitri, put her hand on his face and said some soothing words to him.

Oh My God!

They liked each other. They really did. Bella was right. Why hadn't I seen this before? And why hadn't Rose told me?

I felt betrayed and Rose picked it up through the bond.

"Liss..." she started but I cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it." I said and then I walked off.


	22. Twentytwo

**Ok guys I'm really really sorry for not updating for a reeeaalllly long time and I no I hate when writers do that's but I have been busy. We had a heap load of assignments for the end of the year then my nana went into hospital and now shes in a nursing home and we had to clean up and sell her house and me and my friends had a fight with one of our friends and I just haven't had time.**

**So I'm sorry. Please forgive me?**

**:D I read Last sacrifice. Great book, weird ending.**

**Ok so peeps enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me nor my budgies bell own vampire academy or Twilight which is kinda sad cos I'd keep Dimka, Adrian, Jacob and Jasper in my wardrobe :)**

**Twenty-two**

Bella's POV

Lissa was now angry at Rose and I couldn't help feeling that a lot of it was my fault. I was the one who had just announced to the world that Rose and Dimitri were together. I decided to go after her. I found her leaning against a wall outside.

"Lissa?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Rose feels really guilty about keeping this from you and that she would really like a chance to explain." I said.

"Why should I?" she asked, "Why should I let her explain? She could have explained at anytime but no she waited for someone else to tell me. I never want to see her again!"

"Don't say that." I said, "You don't mean it, you're not thinking straight."

"My thinking is fine and I don't want to see her."

"Yes you do, just give her a chance to explain. Imagine how she is feeling. She probably didn't want you to find out like this and you don't know the whole story so please come back with me and let her explain."

Lissa thought about it for a second then she reluctantly agreed and I lead her back to the lounge where Rose was waiting for her.

Rose's POV

I had taken up pacing when Bella led Lissa into the lounge. Bella then left and closed the door.

"Start explaining." Said Lissa icily. I nearly started crying then. She had never been this angry at me before.

"I..." I started.

"How long?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been together?" she asked.

"_Together, _together or when we first started having feelings for each other." I asked.

"The second one."

"Around the time we first met." I said.

"Who else knows?"

"Um... Adrian." I muttered.

"Adrian!" she yelled, "You told _Adrian _before me?"

"I... He just found out. He saw our auras when we were around each other and he worked it out." I explained.

"Rose, why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I don't know." I started crying. "I didn't want to tell anyone. Dimitri wasn't going to act on his feelings and he was my teacher and... and" then I broke down. "I'm sorry I should of told you, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Then she hugged me.

"I forgive you." She said. I looked into the bond and she meant it.


	23. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computer has not been working for like 4 months and I cant use the computers at school to update because for some strange reason they wont let you O.o**

**LLAMALOVESDRAGONS KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Anyhoo….. I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can**

**I am soooooooooooo super sorry**

**I love you all! :)**


	24. ADOPTION

**A/N- This story has been really bugging me. I can't think of anything good to write for it.**

**I may continue this story sometime in the future but meanwhile my best friend llamalovesdragons has decided to adopt the story and rewrite it with her own twist.**

**The link is on my page, I urge all of you to check it out. Her writing style is different to mine but she is keeping the main storyline.**

**I hope to one day come back to this story.**

**Thank you for reading,  
Loz191**


End file.
